Mix & Match
by AnberlinLove
Summary: No one ever said love was easy. Especially when you're falling into it. After you've fallen into one of the deadliest demonic traps. Set after Swan Song. SLASH Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of its characters belong to Kripke. Damn lucky bastard.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter beside brief smuttiness. **

**Please read and enjoy. **

**Mix & Match**

**Chapter 1: **To Know Your Faults

"You're skin is so soft…" Dean breathed as he kissed a trail down pale skin, taking in every shiver his actions elicited.

"Ohh…" came the throaty reply, blue eyes wide and unfocused; clouded with pleasure.

His fingers ran through dark tousled hair, enjoying the way it slipped through his fingers, "I was watching you all night."

"I know…" another shiver nearly sent Dean thrusting into the body beneath him.

"Couldn't get you out of my head…"

Skin smoothed over skin and it drove Dean crazy. This, all of this, was his favorite part of not being on the job anymore. Once Lisa had kicked him out, he took advantage of everything he couldn't for months. Booze, fast food, long nights spent inside his beautiful car… Still, those he could get traveling the country with Sam. But this…Sammy never understood this…

"Ahh…Harder Dean…" and Dean bit down accordingly, savoring the taste of this creature's skin.

The passion behind this act, it drove Dean. Kept him going. Most find sex to be something purely physical and he had to admit that for awhile he thought of it that way too. But no, sex… With the right people… It made everything make sense. For him at least. He loved the scent of it, the sound of it. He almost craved it every night. To see big blue eyes stare at him in wonder as he slipped into that tight hot body. But Sam would never understand. So in a way, Dean was glad he was not there to see him like this.

He halted his movements at that thought. _What the fuck did I just say?_

"Dean…?" a frustrated groan, "Dean, no, don't stop. Please."

The ex-hunter let out a growl and rolled off of the body beneath him, gathering the sheets until they lay strewn across his lap, "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," he replied angrily, grabbing a bottle of scotch off the bedside table, "Now get the fuck out Carrie."

The slender woman next to him let out an indignant sound, "Its Caitlin you asshole."

She rose from the bed and grabbed her clothing, putting her dress on before her underwear. An act to cover up her body in her embarrassment. Dean snorted at her and shrugged, reaching for the remote buried somewhere beneath the covers. The woman stumbled to find her shoes in the dimly lit motel room, deciding to ignore his presence altogether.

"Hey Cristina, where's the remote at?" Dean asked obnoxiously, "Did it get stuck up your ass or something?"

She bit back tears, reeling on him, "Fuck you, you son of a bitch."

Something about her blue eyes now flooded with tears made him bite back a nasty remark, "Hey now…" he forced himself to look away, "my mother was a nice lady."

"Well then," she sniffed, rubbing her cheeks, "I feel damn sorry for her, having a son like you."

He snorted in response, "Yeah. Me too."

When he looked up again, she was gone with a slam of the door. The man sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Really, the TV held no interest for him anymore. He gave up on the remote search and stood, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the floor. Pulling them on, he hobbled to the bathroom, intent on finding a bottle of aspirin he knew he'd need in the morning.

It was like routine for him really. Get drunk. Fuck the nearest chic who met certain requirements. Then kick her out to enjoy more liquor followed by a nice deep slumber. And repeat. The perfect recipe for getting through the rest of his cursed life. After finding what he needed and taking a much required piss, he headed back to the room. As his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, his thoughts returned to what had ended his sex-capade.

Sammy.

_Glad that he's gone. _And in a way he was. Dean loved his brother with all of his heart. Still, he was glad that Sam wasn't here to see him wasting away like this. He was glad that Sam didn't have to watch the world waste away anymore. His Sammy. His little brother was always so delicate at heart. Sam Winchester was never meant to be evil. He was tainted, yes but never evil. He cared too much. About the world. About people. About life. Love. Pursuit of happiness and all of that romantic bullshit. No, Sam Winchester was not evil.

He was weak.

_And I'm glad he's gone._

Dean shook his head, fighting back tears that only came once in a blue moon. His fingers tightened on the bottle as he raised it to his lips, struggling to even take a sip. Bottom lip trembled, missing the opening completely, sending rivulets of alcohol down his bare chest.

"Shit…" he muttered, throwing the glass bottle at the wall harshly.

As the glass shattered, he could also hear the flapping of wings and almost laughed. Leave it to the angels to do the smiting at his lowest moments. His eyes drifted closed, not willing to turn around. If God had finally given the order to do him in, then he was happy. He'd die without resistance. Maybe he'll see his baby brother soon. Maybe he'll see…

"Dean."

Castiel.

He whipped around, green meeting blue in the utmost familiar way, "Cas?"

"Yes," the angel almost smiled, until he saw the glass covering the floor and the dark alcohol staining the carpet, "What happened here?"

Really, the Winchester didn't know whether to punch him or hug him. Maybe both. Maybe neither. Wait, did he ask something?

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

Castiel's eyes left the carpet to look at the confused man before him, "The floor. The glass. Was there an attack?"

Again with the drawing blanks, "Um. No?"

Dean stared at the angel in front of him. Castiel still inhabited Jimmy Novak's body. He still wore the same dress clothes and trench coat. His tie was still crooked. His hair still messy and uncombed. But there was something different about him. Cas was distant. He was too far away. Why was he so far away?

"What are you doing here?" Dean finally found his voice, pushing a bit of hardness into it.

"I came to check on you," was the easy reply. Castiel made it sound like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

The younger man scoffed, "It's been almost a year."

"I know-"

That's when Dean realized that the strange distance of Cas made him angry, "Yeah. It has been almost a year. Now you decide to show up?"

Castiel met his gaze with a clouded one, tilting his head to the side in his usual – and Lord help him, adorable – manner that drove Dean crazy in a thousand ways, "Was I supposed to see you about something before?"

_Sonuva- _"What the fuck, Cas?" he shouted, "Do I have to make appointments now?"

"Dean, I would like it if you calmed down."

"Yeah?" he fixed the angel with a look, "Well, I don't really give a shit."

"I did not come to argue with you-"

"Right, you came to 'check up' on me."

Castiel looked away, "I heard you've been having trouble…adjusting."

"Well- wait," Dean glared at him, "Heard? You angels are monitoring me?"

"No, not monitoring-"

He barked out a humorless laugh, "Stalking?"

Finally, the angel had a look of annoyance. Something that satisfied Dean.

"Listen Dean. If you needed any help you could have asked."

"Asked who, Cas?" he said lowly, forcing the angel to look him in the eyes, "The invisible angels that I didn't know were stalking me?" He inched closer, anger burning in his eyes, "Or you? Should I have asked you? Last time I saw you, you said you were going to be busy cleaning up heaven."

Castiel shook his head, "And when did you start caring what my orders were?"

A breathe caught in Dean's throat, he struggled for a reply. Well maybe the nerdo angel was right; maybe he should have called for him. But would he have come? The angel looked into Dean's eyes, he saw past the anger. There was something deeper there and he was afraid that if he tried to understand it, he would regret it. Finally, Dean straightened up, walking towards the bed.

"Well, I need sleep," he said gruffly, pulling back the covers to settle in.

"Have you talked to Sam?"

Dean's head snapped up, eyebrows raised, "Talked to Sam? Do I look like Haley Joel to you?"

"I do not understand that reference."

"Right."

"Still," Castiel continued, head tilted, "Sam. You have not spoken to him?"

Dean glared at him hard, "No. No I have not spoken to my dead brother Cas. What the hell, is this how you angels get off? Fucking around with us humans with sick jokes?"

"Sick joke," Castiel sputtered, "Wait. Dean. I thought you knew."

"Knew?" he barked, standing up, "Knew what?"

"Dean. Your brother is alive," his eyes met the ex-hunter's, "Sam Winchester has been alive for some months now."

* * *

** I know, I suck. No slash in this chapter but I promise you; tons of slashy goodness to come. And once I get started, my perverted mind can't stop. =) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter is still not slutty but its building it. I can't let em go at it right away can I? There's no story there! =) **

**Enjoy, and remember to review!**

**Chapter 2: **And When I Get My Hands On You

There was a long silence. Castiel was still studying him like some bug under a microscope. Dean ignored the almost burning gaze, his mind filled with so many questions at once. _How long was some months? Alive as in resurrected or alive as in now a demon? Or… _His eyes snapped back to Castiel's, fear clouding them. No, it couldn't be. Jumping in was supposed to seal the Devil back inside the cage forever. Sam sacrificed his life and soul for it.

"You-" Dean's breath caught in his throat, "You mean to tell me that…"

"Yes."

Pain stabbed at his chest, lowering him onto the bed, "How…?"

The angel's eyebrows raised, "I thought you would know. Heaven is clueless."

"Not the first time," he whispered snidely.

There was another pregnant pause and this time Cas couldn't help but shift from foot to foot. Maybe impatience was one of the more human traits that had remained. He tried to keep his eyes from the human now staring blankly ahead. Yet he couldn't. _When could I ever? _Castiel shook his head at the thought and turned from Dean, now looking out of the window absently.

"I don't understand why you are so morose," he didn't notice the nasty look shot his way, "Your brother-"

"Is now Lucifer's permanent vessel. I'm supposed to be happy? He sacrificed everything for nothing."

Castiel shot around, "Lucifer? What?"

He paced towards Dean and did something that angered and surprised him; hit him in the head. Dean yelped and looked up at the angel to find him staring at him passively. _What in the hell was that?_

"What the fuck?" he yelled, standing up.

"That was for saying something utterly stupid," Cas responded calmly.

_Right. Don't piss off the nerdo angel._

o.o

"So, Sam should be here?"

Castiel sighed for the hundredth time since they left the motel, "Yes Dean."

"Demon, evil, Satan free…right?" he asked carefully, head dipped towards Cas and eyebrows raised.

"_Yes _Dean."

The Winchester got out of the car with a satisfied nod. Castiel sunk into the leather seats, determined to sit this one out. It would just feel awkward anyway; like he was intruding. In fact, he had never felt entirely comfortable amongst the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. They had this family aura about them and he just didn't fit. He was too awkward. Too quiet. Too different. Too…not human. Castiel had given up on being one of them a long time ago. So, he'd rather wait in the car for awhile than have to stand in the corner of a room feeling like a complete outsider.

"You coming?" Dean's blonde head ducked inside the driver's window.

Castiel offered him a smirk, "No. I'll wait."

The other man stared at him for a minute, "I don't mind if you come inside."

His eyes met Dean's, "Dean. Are you scared?"

"No!" he barked.

"Sam is still your brother."

"I know that."

"Do you really?"

"I'm getting really sick of your psycho babble Cas."

"Then go inside."

"Just come with me."

"You're scared."

Dean's hand slammed against the roof of the car, "I'm not enjoying having you back."

The angel felt a small pang in his gut, "I can't say that I enjoy being back."

"Yeah," he shook his head, "Just don't mention not being happy on Earth to Sam when he gets in the car."

"_If _he gets in the car."

Dean fixed him with a glare before heading into the shitty apartment complex before him. The walls inside the lobby were covered with peeling yellow wallpaper. He wondered if the wall paper was originally that color or was it age that made it so. The smell of heavy perfume hit him like the dollar store air freshener his dad used to keep in the car. A man stood at the welcome desk, leaning on the counter with a magazine in his hands. His shirt was stained with what looked like grease, hair sticking up in every which direction. _This is even worse than our usual dumps._

"What do ya want?" grumbled the man at the desk.

Dean forced a smile, "My cousin. I'm visiting."

"Cousin, huh?" his voice uninterested.

"Yeah, brown hair, brown eyes. Tall, gargantuan really."

The man raised an eyebrow, "His name, son?"

"Uh-"

"Dean?"

He turned his head sharply to see his brother standing in the corridor to the left. Sam Winchester stood tall, clothed in the standard button up and jeans. He looked exactly as he had the last time Dean had seen him. Except older in a way that wasn't related to age. His look wasn't surprised, like he'd been expecting his brother for some time now.

"Sam," Dean didn't even know if he spoke it or said it. _Sammy._

"Mr. Jorgen," the man smiled, "This your cousin?"

"Yes sir," his eyes never leaving Dean's, "Come on up Dean."

o.o

"Three months," Dean said absently.

Sam sat on the small bed in the center of the room, his arms laying across his knees, "Yeah."

"You didn't," he took a breath, "Why didn't you find me?"

"I had to adjust Dean. I needed to be alone."

The older man nodded, wiping a hand over his face, "Alright. Alone time had. Pack up your stuff."

He looked up at his brother, "Dean…"

"No Sam," Dean growled angrily, "No excuses, no buts. Pack your shit. If you're not in the car in the next ten minutes, I'm coming up here and dragging your ass out."

He didn't wait for a reply, heading out the door. Three months. _Alone time my fucking ass. _

"How is he?" Castiel asked as Dean entered the car, slamming the door shut.

"Fine."

"Is he coming?"

Dean glared at him again, "What kind of question is that, of course he's coming dumbass."

"People would like you more if you weren't so offensive."

"And what the hell do you know about people? You're barely human."

There was a pregnant pause, "I think my job is done for now. I'll go."

Dean sighed, looking over at Cas to catch his eyes before he disappeared, "Cas, wait. I'm sorry."

"I don't see what you're apologizing for," he said simply, not meeting his eyes.

Dean looked away, grappling with the many emotions filling him at once. For God's sake, he just found out his brother was alive. Two people he thought he'd never see again just came back into his life in one night. Maybe he was a little apprehensive. Not to mention the fact that talking to Castiel felt like talking to a stranger. Which he was definitely not used to. He looked back over at the passenger's seat, a bit surprised to find it still occupied. Cas was staring straight ahead, hands together on his lap. He was so still. Dean could barely make out his chest moving with each breath.

"How is Heaven, anyway?" he asked gruffly, shifting in his seat, "Did you do a good job cleaning it up?"

"Yes," the angel's tone was flat, "I'm good at being 'Heaven's bitch'."

_Snarky. Much better. _Dean chuckled, "You're even better at being its enemy."

Cas was quiet for a moment, "Here comes Sam."

Dean looked over to see the tall man trudging to the car, one back slung over his shoulder and another in his hand. He opened the door to meet his brother halfway, taking a bag from him to throw into the trunk. As they both reentered the car, Castiel turned to Sam with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Sam."

"Uh thanks, Cas," he replied, smiling back the best he could. His muscles ached from the foreign movement.

"May I ask how you got back?"

"Hey!" Dean barked getting Cas' attention, "Leave him alone."

"No Dean, it's okay," Sam rushed, putting his hands up and returning his gaze to the angel, "I really don't know Cas. One moment I'm down there, the next I'm up here. It's confusing really."

Castiel nodded although he didn't understand, turning back to the front of the car, "Well, still, we're all glad you're back."

"Thanks."

Dean looks at Sam in the rearview mirror before eyeing Cas in his peripheral vision. He really should be paying attention to the road but for some reason, he couldn't keep his mind off of the angel beside him. He was so quiet, reserved. Not in the way that Dean remembered though. For a minute, Dean contemplated the idea that Cas didn't feel like he belonged. _He doesn't. _He forced his eyes back on the road. No, that was wrong. Of course he belonged. _It's Cas. _

"Dean," the angel whispered softly, staring at the green light that they were at a standstill at, "Dean, the light is green."

He didn't know much about the human world but he knew enough from traveling with the brothers that green meant go. He considered racking Dean's brain to understand what was eating at the man. _But that's against his trust. _If he still held trust for him. Castiel muttered again to Dean, this time looking at him. Dean snapped out of his trance and put his foot on the gas, sending them smoothing forward. Cas surveyed the way Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel, the twitch in his jaw. _He still makes me wonder. _Maybe Dean was the reason he stayed around still. Really, there was no reason for him to but he missed Dean. To him, Dean was the epitome of humanity.

Dean Winchester was good at heart. Conflicted, yes. Cursed in a way. Reckless. Shameless. Confusing. Snarky. _Human. _Beautiful. His father's best creation. _And yet so troubled. _He looked away as he noticed Dean shift uncomfortably. Honestly, after he left Dean the way he did, he was scared to come back. Scared of this human. This thing that he could crush in one hand. Why?

"You staying with us, Cas?" Dean asked softly, looking over.

_Because he makes me feel._

"Yes, sure," his voice small.

o.o

This was the first time Sam had asked for a different room, and really Dean didn't have the money for three. So of course Cas would choose to sleep in his room over Sam's. Dean stood under the shower, head bent forward as he pressed his palms to the shower wall. He thought of his brother, how different he was also. Everyone had changed. He was foolish for ever having hoped it could be the same. What would they do now? Hunt? It seemed like picking up Sam was a mistake.

He finished up in the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the door to walk into the room. Castiel was lounging on the bed, watching TV with little interest. Dean opened his bag to fish for clothing as Cas turned to look at him.

"Hello."

He sighed, "Cas, you don't have to say hello to someone every time they enter the room."

The angel shrugged, turning back to the TV, "It's a nice courtesy."

"Yeah, whatever."

Castiel tried not to watch as Dean dropped his towel to pull on a pair of boxers. The man had no modest bone in his body. He shifted, pulling off his trench coat and tossing it to the seat next to the bed. When Dean landed in the bed next to him, he instantly regretted saying he'd stay the night.

"Can't believe they didn't have any two queens left," Dean growled, settling into the covers, "Turn off the damn TV, Cas."

"Dean I do not require sleep."

Dean raised his eyebrows. _Go out and get laid then. _But he found the thought made him slightly uncomfortable. He ignored it, climbing into bed next to Castiel and facing away from him.

"Then go out and get some ass."

* * *

**You know what it means when Dean starts talking about getting some ass. =) Yes, smuttiness coming up in the next chapter! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I think you'll very so much enjoy reading it! Also, what got me through writing this chapter was actually about four songs. If you wanna get what I felt while writing this, you should definetly listen to Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson, I Can't Help Falling in Love With You (the Ingrid Michaelson version), Bailey by Making April, and The Only Exception by Paramore. Now I'll stop talking. =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **To have and to hold

It had been a week since Dean had found Sam or Cas had found to Dean and told him to find Sam or however you want to put it. Bottom line is: shit sucked. Dean smoothed a hand over his face as looked in the bathroom mirror, taking in his haggard appearance. Ever since he got Sam back, the kid wasn't the same. They had no conversation unless it had to do with a hunt, they didn't joke or laugh. Sammy barely ate. Truth is, it scared the shit out of him. Castiel had left a few days ago, leaving him with some cryptic message about finding answers to a problem. _I've had enough answers for my lifetime. _He shook his head and turned to lean his back against the sink.

"Dean."

He jumped and looked towards the shower (barely a foot away) to find Castiel staring at him. Dirt smudged his cheeks and ran down his white dress shirt. Dean's eyes widened in alarm, immediately searching the angel for any wounds.

"Cas," he stood upright, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he blinked, "I think."

"You think?" Dean's attitude crept into his voice as he stepped closer to the angel.

Castiel shrugged and looked at Dean, "We have a problem."

"Well obviously. We always do."

"No Dean, this is a big problem."

"I thought the apocalypse was a big problem."

"Well that was a year ago. This is now."

"And what is it now?"

As always, Castiel held a dramatic pause, "Engkantos."

"Enga-who?"

"Engkantos, Dean."

"Hoes? English hoes roughed you up?"

"Please be serious Dean, lawn care utensils cannot hurt me."

The Winchester bit back a laugh, "Right. I forgot."

"The Engkantos are very old, they fell with Lucifer. Somehow the sealing away of Lucifer has awoken them in the utmost violent ways."

"Yeah," he turned away and headed into the room, "And what do these things look like?"

"That's where the problem comes in," Cas answered almost nervously.

"Oh?"

"They're women."

o.o

"So explain this to me, Castiel," Sam intoned, distracted as he searched through his laptop, "What is it that makes them so dangerous?"

Castiel sighed as if he was telling the same story for the umpteenth time, "Engkantos were female angels that rebelled with Lucifer. They became trapped on the mortal plane as punishment. Some Engkantos became to inhabit the sea; you may have been told that they were sirens. Some inhabit the forest which explains your wood nymphs. So on and so forth," he broke to eye Dean, "They were very faithful to Lucifer. Still are, and they are determined that sending both of your souls to hell will free him."

"And how are they going to do that?" Dean asked absently, his eyes focused on the bullshit infomercial on the TV.

"With what a woman knows best," he answered gruffly, "Seduction."

Sam snorted, "Alright, easy fix; no letting Dean sleep with any wood nymphs."

"It's not that simple. These Engkantos can be any female you see. They have the power to change form. Not only that but they hold a certain power over men. And if you so much as break a woman's heart in this town, they will hear her call and come running. They will seduce you and when you give in, they will suck out your soul and hand it to the next demon on his way down."

"I always count on you for peppy speeches, Cas," the older Winchester grumbled, reaching for his fifth beer of the afternoon.

"I always count on your lack of gratitude for my knowledge, Dean," he bit back, ignoring the heated look that was sent as a response.

o.o

Castiel lay in the queen sized bed, trench coat discarded. His tie hung on the lamp beside the bed. Strange. These were the things about humanity he missed the most. The ability to have his clothes strewn across the room much like the Winchesters did. It gave the room a sort of lived in air to it. Like it was his. Like he belonged. His heart skipped at the notion, craving for the truth of the statement but receiving none. His ears focused on the sound of water running in the bathroom. He could hear Dean's feet pattering on the shower floor and somehow it soothed him.

He sunk further into the sheets, trying not the focus on the man in the bathroom. The very naked man. The very naked wet man who seemed to catch his interest in not so angelic ways. He cursed, shifting onto his side. In his head, he could see the many times he was so close to kissing that man. Not that he knew how to kiss. But it was certainly a nice thought. Or not so nice. Depending on your sexual orientation. Whatever that means.

"Cas! I forgot my towel! Bring it to me?"

He eyed the cloth towel on the bed and shifted his hand a bit. The fabric plopped at Dean's feet in the bathroom floor. The Winchester shook his head before bending over to pick it up, wrapping it around his waist before leaving the bathroom. Castiel was sprawled out on the bed in a very human way. _In a very delicious way. _He frowned. _Did I just use the word delicious? _He shook his head and sat on one of the chairs, reaching over to grab another beer.

"Dean, will you please hurry up and get dressed? I would like to leave."

"We're not leaving until the morning Cas."

"I do not agree to this."

"I do not care."

Castiel let out a frustrated sound and sat up on the bed, reaching for his tie, "I'll just leave until you're ready to go."

He hung his head, noticing how Cas was slowly redressing as if he couldn't dress with a snap of his fingers. He knew somewhere deep down that the angel was giving him a chance to say something. Anything. Just to make him stay. _You left me by myself. And I'm supposed to forgive you? _Fuck, he felt like a girl. It's not like they had a secret love affair. _Because I'm not gay. _Right?

"I'll be back in the morning Dean."

"Cas." Did that even come out of his mouth? "Stay."

Castiel couldn't help the skip of a beat in his heart at the word. He stared at the door in awe. His mind telling him to keep walking. Hell, even use his wings to fucking escape this situation. Still, his feet wouldn't move, nothing could move. A heat crept up his back and he could feel the Winchester behind him. He could always feel Dean. Even in heaven.

"Please."

A hand clasped his upper arm as if urging him to turn and face his greatest fear. _Being close to human again. Being able to feel the way they do. To hurt and hold onto something without thinking of letting go. To love. _Dean rested his mouth at the base of the angel's neck, not even thinking of the action. He didn't even consider why he was doing it. He just knew it was right.

"Why…"

Dean didn't flinch at the question, he didn't struggle for his answer, "Because I understand now. I understand it."

And so did Castiel.

_To have and to hold. _

A strong hand turned him around, lips crashing to his. Cas' chapped lips parted slightly to allow Dean's breath into his mouth, to taste the confused hunter. His hands remained at his sides, head tilted to allow Dean's plundering of his mouth. Dean couldn't think of why he was doing this, why it felt so good. He didn't mind Castiel not responding. He was just so fucking glad he wasn't beating the shit out of him.

Finally, as in waking from a trance, Castiel's hands rose surely. They landed on Dean's cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly as if in assurance. Dean quaked at the touch, emotion flooding him at the tenderness of the gesture. His own hands slipped to Castiel's hips, gripping tightly. His tongue flicked out to taste the pink lips against his own. They tasted almost sweet, tinged with the beer Castiel had snuck while Dean was in the shower; the thought made him chuckle. Castiel pulled away, eyes slightly clouded with confusion.

"Shh…" Dean whispered in response, attempting to kiss him again.

"Dean," he whispered back, moving just the slightest bit so that the other man's lips landed at the corner of his mouth.

Said man didn't seem to mind, nipping the tender flesh there, "Yeah…?"

"You should be getting rest, you need it," his hands dropping.

And so help him God, Dean couldn't help the girlish mewl from escaping his mouth at the loss of heat. A blush crept on his cheeks and he pulled away, turning towards the bed.

"Yeah. Right."

Castiel couldn't help a small sigh, "Dean-"

"No," he cut him off, "No, you're right. I'll see you in the morning."

The air whooshed around him, leaving him alone in the small motel room.

o.o

Dean shifted in bed, turning onto his side so that he could view the alarm clock on the shitty nightstand. The blinked red lights red 2:19. He groaned and rolled onto his back again. His head ached as if he'd been pounded all night. _Emotionally maybe. _The thought of Cas' lips on his made him ache in more places than his head. The Winchester groaned yet again and rubbed at his eyes, opening them to find a pair of blue eyes glinting down at him.

"Cas," he barked, "Don't fucking do that."

"I'm sorry," the angel spoke quietly, his weight sinking into the bed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Dean didn't bother answering, his eyes already focused on the pair of lips that'd been driving him crazy all night. Castiel seemed to notice, he looked away as if embarrassed. Slowly he undid his tie, fingers working to break the knot. Dean watched in confusion until the angel's coat landed on the floor next to the tie.

"Cas…"

"Shh…"

Again, Castiel thought of how he could skip the embarrassing part of taking off his clothes. But again, he thought of the beauty of the simple act. Undressing in front of another. The trust. He focused on this as he unbuttoned the small buttons on his shirt. Avoiding Dean's eyes at all costs, he peeled off the layer. Cold air from the room hit his warm skin, sending goosebumps up and down his abdomen. His host shivered at this. Dean watched in awe as the button up hit the ground. His eyes traveled over the beautiful expanse of Cas' stomach and chest. His fingers twitched, aching to run over the soft skin before him.

"Cas… You…"

"I said to shush," Cas breathed shakily and that's when Dean noticed just how nerve racking this was for him.

He smiled a bit as he scooted closer to his angel, his lips barely an inch from Cas' chest. From the short distance, he could almost taste the other man's skin. So heady was the scent, delicious as it hung from the tip of his tongue. Before the angel could move away, he let his lips land on a small patch of skin above his heart. Castiel gasped softly at the touch, hand landing in Dean's hair. Dean smiled into his chest. Cas' fingers weaved tighter in his hair, head tilting down to let his own lips touch Dean's head.

"I'm sorry…"

Dean murmured distractedly into hot skin, "For…?"

"Leaving…"

Dean's heart clenched, his forehead landing against Cas' own. Their noses brushed intimately, making the angel's breath catch in his throat. Dean's fingers worked on his dress pant's buttons, trying to avoid an answer. Castiel bit back the emotion flooding through him. He knew he wasn't forgiven.

"Please…Dean…"

He sighed, brushing his lips against the other man's, "I know…Shh…I know…"

Castiel nodded slightly, pulling his head away so that he could press his lips to Dean's throat. He groaned as Dean pushed down his trousers until they pooled at his feet on the floor. Stepping out of them, he climbed into bed with him. His legs straddled Dean's waist, pushing the man onto his back. Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas' muscles pressing against his own. He never thought anything could compare to the feeling of soft curves but he was oh so wrong. This right here; his angel pressed against him this way, it trumped all he'd ever felt in bed before.

Only two pairs of boxers separated the lovers. Dean was damn sure those would be off pretty soon. Castiel's erection pressed against Dean's gently, almost unsure. That was when he remembered that the angel was a virgin. Way to make the situation even more awkward and much like forbidden fruit. Cas didn't seem to mind, his hips now rocking into Dean's. Each thrust upward feeling like heaven to the Winchester. He let his hands run up and down Castiel's back, lips locked with his feverishly.

"Dean…I need…" a husky voice broke through the air and Dean understood. Fuck, he really understood.

"I'll take care of you," he replied, voice thick with every emotion swarming inside of him, "It's my turn to take care of you."

Castiel opened his eyes slightly at the words, tears threatening to fall. Tears. Again the fear of human emotion ripped through him. Love. Weren't angels created for that purpose? Weren't humans created for angels to love? This human. His human. He was his to love. His eyes traveled down as his felt Dean tug at his boxers, peeling them down. Castiel shifted so that they could slip off, his cock springing free and touching Dean's stomach. He groaned as the head of his hard dick rubbed against his lover's smooth skin.

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas, pumping slowly, "How's that?"

Castiel groaned again, hips thrusting forward, "More…"

Flipping Cas onto his back, Dean glided down the slimmer man's body until his mouth hit the cock before his face. He let his tongue slip out and swirl around the aching tip. Cas' hips bucked, pushing his cock inside of Dean's mouth unintentionally. The feeling of Dean's hot mouth around him made his hips buck more and without him even knowing what he was doing, he began to fuck Dean's mouth. Dean's head remained still, his fingers kneading Cas' balls softly, drifting closer to his tight hole. When his thumb reached his destination, he pressed against the bundle of nerves. Cas thrust his hips harder into Dean's mouth at the shocking feeling.

"Dean!" he moaned, mouth parted and head tilted back.

Dean moaned back, pulling his head back only to suck on his fingers. He replaced his now wet fingers against Cas' tight ass, pressing into the angel slowly. His tongue licked up and down Cas' stiff shaft, lapping up the pre-cum dripping from his slit. Castiel whimpered in a bit of pain as Dean stretched him, preparing him for something much bigger. His whimpers turned to mewls as Dean began to hit just the right spot. Dean smiled at this, sliding back up the angel's body to lock lips with him once again.

"Do you trust me…?" Dean asked huskily, lips in a frenzy on Cas' face.

Castiel nodded, "Yes…"

"This is going to hurt a bit," he whispered, letting their eyes meet, "I want to be sure-"

"I want…" his voice broke, "I need it…"

Dean sighed, letting his lips ghost softly over Cas'. He reached down, pushing his boxers down until his cock sprung free. It immediately smacked Cas' ass making them both groan. He bit down on Cas' neck, probing his hole with a leaking cock. _I'm not going to last long… _He brought his hands to Cas' face, holding his cheeks so that their eyes met. Finally, he pressed into the man beneath him. A long guttural groan escaped his mouth as his cock was slowly enveloped in tight warmth. Castiel's face twisted in a bit of pain, hands gripping Dean's forearms tightly.

"I promise Cas…" he groaned brokenly, "I'll take care of you… Trust me…"

He reached one hand between them, wrapping it around Castiel's thick cock. His hand pumped softly in time with his thrusts. Fire broke out in his belly and he was sure Cas felt it too. He kept a steady slow rhythm, wanting this to last. Hell, he wanted it to last until he died.

"Ohh…" Cas moaned as Dean hit the right angle.

The hunter smiled widely, moving his hips a bit harder. He made sure to hit the same spot with each thrust. His hand tightened around the stiff appendage, lips pressing into Cas'. He swallowed every near scream Cas emitted, loving every minute of it.

"Cas… I'm going to…" he breathed, mouth parted sensually.

Castiel slipped his tongue inside, tasting every delicious bit of the beautiful man above him. He could feel his body reaching for something. A tug in his abdomen that hurt in an amazing way. His balls ached as if waiting for a release. He knew Dean would supply it. Dean threw his head back, mouth open as he moaned repeatedly. Cas felt something wet and hot hit him deep inside of his body. It hit just the right spot to send him toppling over the edge. His own thick release coated Dean's stomach and chest.

"Dean!" he screamed again, body arching off of the bed.

Dean wrapped his arms securely around the shaking man beneath him, staring in wonder as Cas experienced his first orgasm. The angel's eyes were screwed shut, mouth wide open as he moaned again and again. When they finally opened, they were bright and blue. Clouded with something Dean couldn't understand. His whole body felt so unbearably warm. It felt amazing.

Then Cas did something that made Dean laugh heartily. He dipped his fingers in his own cum, staring at the white substance in wonder. Dean bent his head and let his tongue lap at the sticky release on his lover's fingers. He moaned at the amazing taste, eyes on Cas'. Something dark and lustful passed through the angel's eyes and Dean was sure causing an angel to look that way was one of the worst sins.

* * *

**=) I hope you enjoyed that. Now PLEASE review. Unfortunately I'm one of those writers who get jones for writing when they have reviewers. Still, if you like the story and don't review; I hold nothing against you. I love that you love it. Have a nice day guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. Also, this chapter isn't a long one but I promise next update will be. =) Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: **If, why, and what should have been a long time ago

Dean Winchester had a problem. He did something he never thought was possible. Something he would never be capable of. The hunter sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the opposite wall. He elbows balanced on his knees, back hunched as he tried to come to terms with what had occurred. Castiel had left sometime in the middle of the night. He's not even sure when. He just left. Without a word.

And that's where Dean's problem was. Castiel left. And he actually gave a shit. Well, he'd never admit it.

But he gave a shit.

"Dean," called Sam's exasperated voice from the other side of the door, "Let's go, alright? We need to get on the road if we want to make it there by nightfall."

"Yeah, Sammy," he replied hoarsely, "Give me a minute."

God…he couldn't even remember where they were even headed anymore. Oh well…he'd let Sammy drive. Try as he might, he couldn't let the feeling of dread sink away.

o.0

Castiel wrapped his hand around the woman's neck, pushing her against the wall furiously. Pushing his body against hers, he glared into her eyes.

"Now, answer my question."

"Fuck," she spat into his face, "you, very much."

He smiled in response before pressing some of his grace into her, burning her from the inside. The redhead howled in pain, teeth gritted. The Engkanto against the cement wall was dressed clad in green attire. Her green dress was made of cloth, covering her from her chest to her knees. The draped material brushed Cas' skin softly as he surged his hand farther into her stomach. Her pale skin flushed a deep red at the excruciating pain.

"I'll kill you," Castiel murmured.

She panted, tears streaming from her eyes, "Please. Wait."

He pulled his hand out, catching her against his body as she slumped, "Have you decided to cooperate?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly, trying to catch her breath, "Yeah, I promise. I promise."

"Now," he slammed her back against the wall, "What are the names of your sisters that want to kill the Winchesters?"

"I-" she choked, "Please, I can't tell you that. I-"

Cas' eyes darkened, sending his hand forward and into her body once more. She began to scream once again, clawing at his arms in desperation. He'd given her a chance, he wasn't about to waste time giving her another. Bright light streamed from her eyes and mouth, her angelic, although fallen, soul escaping her host. The Engkanto's body fell against his once more and he sighed heavily as he lowered her to the ground.

"I didn't want to do that sister," he whispered softly, drawing an invisible cross on her pale forehead, "But you left me no choice."

Even in the lack of information, he had to admire her loyalty. It was the one thing that separated Engkantos from the children of Lucifer. As he began to rest her arms over her chest, he felt a shock of surprise by just what he felt.

o.0

"Dean," Sam murmured, gently shaking his brother's arm.

Dean laid in a deep sleep in the passenger seat while Sam drove the Impala into Virginia. The sign beneath the welcome sign informing him that he was two miles from a gas station. The elder Winchester grumbled and rolled onto his side, ignoring his brother's insistent shaking.

"Dean, come on man. I'm tired and I need you to take over at the gas station," his voice was now annoyed, any gentleness towards his brother faded, "You are such an ass."

Sam checked the road behind him to see if anyone was close behind. Finding no one, he made a quick swerve onto the shoulder of the road. The jostling sent Dean sitting right up, worry etched on his face.

"Dude! What the fuck?" he yelled.

"Wake the hell up and take the wheel!"

"I've been asleep for a fricken hour and a half! Give me a break!"

"Try two hours, dipshit!"

"Did you just-"

A flap of wings quieted them both, as they turned to the backseat. Castiel sat in the dead center, a frantic look on his face. It took them a minute to realize what was in his arms.

"Cas…"

Castiel looked at Dean wordlessly, trying to control the urge to kiss him. He shook his head and looked down at the woman strewn in his lap. Her bright red hair fanning the seat beside him, head tilted at what looked like an uncomfortable angle. Dean stared at the woman in awe, completely taken back.

"Dude…what the hell?" Dean asked slowly as he came out of his revere.

"She…" Castiel floundered, "She has a pulse."

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah. Castiel. She's human. Humans tend to have those."

The angel glared at him before looking back at Dean, "This woman, she needs protection."

"She looks like she needs a doctor," he retorted, inspecting her closely, "If she yaks…"

"Dean, shut up," Sam cut him off with a bitch face, "Where'd you get her, Cas?"

"You make it sound like I purchased her from one of your 'stores'," he grumbled.

"Well…"

"Well I didn't!"

"Castiel, ignore him."

Cas sighed and looked back at Sam, "She was possessed by an Engkanto."

"And?"

"And I killed the Engkanto."

Sam's eyes widened, "She survived that?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Cas sighed once more, looking down at the pale woman.

Dean looked confusedly between the two, "Wait, what? What's so odd about that?"

Sam shook his head, "These Engkantos, from what I read, they consume the soul of their host. There is no surviving that."

"So, what? She's like a freak of nature or something?" Dean asked gruffly, settling back into his seat with closed eyes.

He refused to look at Castiel, still stung by what had happened in the morning. Or lack thereof.

"I don't know exactly. But it may be a good idea for her to see a physician," Castiel replied.

"On the way Cas," Sam grunted as he started the car once more.

o.0

Castiel leaned against the motel room bathroom doorway, his eyes glued on Dean's back as he shaved. Dean refused to look at him, focusing on the rivulets of shaving cream falling into the sink as he ran the razor across his cheek. For some reason, he couldn't help his hands from shaking just a bit. Yes, he was angry. A little hurt even.

"Dean…" Castiel sighed softly, rubbing a hand over his mouth, "I had business to take care of is all."

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, his hand jolting too much causing him to nick his chin.

Castiel watched the small bubble of blood appear at the surface of his lover's skin, "Would you like me to leave?"

The Winchester's heart clenched but he ignored it, "Yeah. Please. I'm really beat. I'm going to pass out while I wait for Sam to get back from the hospital."

A silence filled the room as Castiel seemed to look past Dean, edging closer to him. Dean softly laid the razor in his hand on the edge of the sink, running the sink faucet to clean his face off. By the time he raised his head, Cas was at his side.

"I don't want to go," the angel murmured, fingers dancing nervously over Dean's side.

He cleared his throat, "You should."

Castiel's nose nudged the taller man's cheek until he'd turned to face him, "Why?"

Dean tried not to let his mind waiver as Cas' lips ghosted over the small nick on his chin, "Because maybe this just isn't right, Cas…"

The words halted his movements, eyes going wide. His hand dropped from Dean's waist, hanging limply at his side. Taking a step back, he looked away from Dean, vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I know, seems depressing but it'll get better between em. Promise. Oh and yes you can expect more of Sammy-boy next chapter. =) Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry its been so long guys, I just kind of got at a stand still with this story. But I'm attempting to push through the writer's block. Unfortunately, I don't think this is the best chapter but I'm trying to close the gap between slow paced introductions to fast paced action. So please bear with me!**_

**Chapter 5: **Those Things You Swore To Yourself

Sam Winchester was a lot of things. A brother. Hunter. No longer a son, no longer a lover. He'd fallen in love with two women. Jessica and Ruby. One being a ploy to get into his life, only to end up being slaughtered like some stuck pig. The other plotting the ploy to make him slaughter his own soul. For Sam Winchester, love was a tricky business. He could never love his brother the way he wanted to. It was fiercer than that. He could not love hunting; it sickened him yet enthralled him still. He found it difficult to love his father and even more difficult to love his mother. Still, he loved the idea of her.

The younger Winchester's role seems small and insignificant at times in him and his brother's wild story. Maybe not insignificant, but more lacking interest. That's what he hated, no matter what, there was always someone madly in love with his brother. Never him.

"Sir, can you clear the room for a moment?" a nurse with a slight frame questioned in a tone that didn't match her tininess.

He looked up at the brunette, smiling slightly with a nod. Standing, he looked down at the redhead in the pale sheeted hospital bed. Her skin color blended in, her freckles standing out. Long eyelashes fanned her high cheekbones, mouth set into a firm pout. The nurse cleared her throat, alerting Sam to the fact that he'd been staring at the young woman for a bit too long.

As he left the room, he dug his phone out of his pocket. Dean picked up the call after about three rings.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, the girl is still knocked out," he said quietly, collapsing into a chair in the hall, "There's not much here to do if you want me to go to the library."

"No, stay there. Cas says there is a good chance an Engkanto will try to take the girl."

Sam paused briefly, taking a deep breath, "Well… shit."

"Sam-"

A rush of worry went through Sam as he ran back up the hallway, pushing through the hospital room door. The tiny nurse looked up at him in alarm, her arms around the comatose redhead, pulling her from the covers. Sam rushed forward, ready to tackle the woman only for her to raise her hand and send him flying into the wall. He slid to the floor with a painful grunt.

"She's ours," the brunette sneered.

Sam rose from the floor, grabbing the knife he had hidden. He stalked toward her slowly, the woman putting the girl down gently. She pushed her sleeves up carefully with a smile, tilting her head to the side slightly as her eyes flickered colors. Sam smirked, standing ready for any attack she was about to perform.

"You can't seduce me," he stated, "Sorry."

"Oh, you're not my type darling," she laughed, shoving her hand out and clasping it into a fist.

He screamed, the knife falling from his hand as it burned hot. Looking back up at her, he found her furious face. She walked forward confidently, her hand wrapping around his neck and pushing him back against the wall.

"I may have fallen, Samuel Winchester," she spoke inches from his face, "But I still have powers that outweigh a petty piece of metal."

"But they don't outweigh mine."

She turned sharply to encounter Castiel standing at the foot of the hospital bed, eyes glowering at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pushing a hand to her face. Castiel felt a mild pain in his chest, not from an attack but for what he had to do. How many times must he kill a brother or sister? Slowly he pushed his grace to his fingertips, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Forgive me, Amelia," he whispered quietly as her eyes began to glow bright.

She convulsed against him, gripping his trench coat. Sam rushed to the redhead's side, pulling her remaining IVs from her arms. He swung her into his arms as Castiel finished the smiting of a fellow angel. The brunette fell limp in Castiel's arms and he laid her in the bed, gazing at her sadly.

"You know her, Cas?" Sam asked softly, aware of the distress coming from the angel.

"Yes. She and I fought many battles together before she fell. She was one of the most intelligent angels Father created."

"I'm sorry," he replied, not knowing much else to say.

"As am I, Sam. Let's take our leave."

o.o

Dean turned from the refrigerator as he heard Castiel fly into the small kitchen with Sam and the redhead. Sam rushed to one of the motel beds and laid her down gently.

"She okay?" Dean asked gruffly, avoiding Castiel.

"Does it look like I know, Dean?" Sam bitched, checking the woman over for any marks.

"Well," he shook his head with an eye roll, finally turning to Cas, "Find out anything?"

"No, I knew the attacker. Well," Cas sighed before collapsing into the crappy motel chair, "She wasn't trying to attack the girl, she was almost rescuing her. I don't exactly know what she wants with her."

"Territorial maybe?"

"Either way, we'll find out," Dean interjected, heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

"I'm going to take her back to my room," Sam muttered.

Silence met him causing him to raise his eyes to the other males in the room. Castiel stared at him in a bewildered manner while Dean looked slightly amused. Embarrassment coursed through him, pink dotting his cheeks.

"I didn't-"

"Right," Dean interrupted with a sly grin.

"I mean it."

"Sure."

"Cas, help me out."

"Uh huh," the angel replied.

"I guess I'll just go."

"You should do that."

0.0

Lights streamed into the room, illuminating Dean's motel bed as he slept soundly. Castiel sat on a chair not too far off, eyes glued to the hunter before him. His dark hair was messier than usual due to his increased urge to run his fingers through it. His fingers itched to touch Dean, just to brush over the exposed skin of his tummy.

The angel stood, shrugging off his jackets. Everything in his mind just screamed at him to leave, fly off to some vacant mountains or calming brooks. Anywhere away from the temptation he was feeling now. He felt so damn guilty for all of this. For tainting Dean in this manner. But he couldn't stop himself as he climbed onto bed. He couldn't stop his hand from running up the man's chest.

"Hmm…" Dean murmured, eyes flitting open just a bit, "Cas?"

The angel didn't reply, just bent his head to kiss above Dean's brow. His hand trailed up to cup the man's scruffy face. Dean still seemed to be in a dream like state, simply murmuring again and letting his eyes slide back closed. Castiel shifted to lay his body atop Dean's, lips slanting to fit his charge's perfectly.

"Dean…" the angel muttered almost painfully, needing the man to reciprocate.

"Its bed time, Cas."

Even so, Dean's hands came to rest in Cas' hair, lips pushing gently against his lover's. Castiel seemed to melt into the kiss, second hand lifting to rest on the other side of Dean's face.

"I'm still going to ignore you in the morning," Dean whispered.

"I'm still going to act like I don't care," Cas grit out as Dean's mouth began a wet trail down his neck.

"Tell me to stop," the plead sounded pained and struck something deep in Cas' heart.

"No."

**_Such a roller coaster romance. I love it. Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

Needless to say, I'm probably the slowest updater you've ever met. I know. I started this before the season 6 started and its still on chapter 6 after it ended. I'm sorry. I can't focus very well. Also, I lost some enthusiasm for the story but now that I look back on all my plans for it... I'm a bit excited again. So I hope you stick around and don't mind the complete uncorrelation it has with the actual series. Oh you know...Cas being God and all. No, he's still an angel. Yes, Sam has a soul. Did he bring Sam back in my story? You'll just have to find out... BTW, this is a filler chapter as you can see.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where the Good Guys Meet the Bad Guys**

Sam startled as the woman beside him groaned softly. She shifted just a bit, her eyes tightening before opening to gaze at him. Somewhere between 0 to .5 seconds, she was screaming. Sam jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Shh, shh," he urged, "I'm not going to hurt you."

At his words, she only screamed louder, flailing against him. He cursed, looking around for something to knock her out with.

"Sam."

He turned to find Cas staring at the girl strangely before stepping forward and pressing his fingers to her forehead, knocking her back out again.

"What the hell?" he yelled as the girl slumped against the bed.

"I'm sorry, did you want the police here?" the angel quipped angrily.

Sam's brow raised, "Wow. Someone's sex time got interrupted."

"Excuse me?" the cerulean eyes of the angel grew wide. Very wide.

A large hickey was already forming on Castiel's neck. Sam grinned cheekily and eyed the bruise causing Cas' hand to fly up to cover it. He glared at the human in front of him before flying away.

"Was Sam pulling something illegal?" Dean asked with a grin as his boyfriend remerged.

Cas didn't bother to answer, instead focusing on tossing off his clothes again. Dean lay naked in the bed except for the blanket that was strewn across his lap. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Cas began to pull off his pants.

"You could snap them off."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It's much more fun when you do it."

"_Dean…are you sure about this?" Cas whispered against Dean's mouth as he backed him into the wall._

_Sam had just left with the girl no more than ten minutes ago. Surely he was still awake and well..did Dean want Sam to know that his big brother was screwing an angel? _

"_Shaddup," Dean sighed dramatically and began to pull down Cas' pants as he buried his tongue in Cas' mouth. _

Dean nodded and gave an arrogant smirk, "You are correct. Come here."

Cas hopped over, his legs getting tangled in his pants before crashing down on the bed in front of Dean. Needless to say, the pout that graced his lips was probably one of the most adorable things Dean had ever seen. No, he wouldn't admit that aloud.

"Clumsy angel…"

"Arrogant ass."

O.O

The second time the girl awoke, she was calmer. Maybe not so much as calm as smarter. Sam was sure she figured if she 'played along' then he'd 'let her go'. Why was he being labeled a creep lately?

"What's your name?" Sam asked as gently as he could, handing her a glass of water.

She took it, but didn't take a sip, "Piper."

"Piper, my name is Sam," he sat in the bed across from her.

Piper nodded, taking a small sip from her glass. Her eyes were obviously seeking all the exits without leaving his face, a trick he learned when he was ten. The not so modest green attire she wore obviously made her a little more uncomfortable as she continued to pull the blankets around her body.

"Can I, um," she paused to take a sip of water for her aching throat, "Can I take a shower?"

He nodded, standing and turning on the bathroom light for her before moving to his bag and grabbing the smallest shirt he could find and a pair of boxers. She took them graciously, setting her water on the coffee table.

"I'm sure those would cover you up better," he said without thinking.

Again, he was met with the same creeped out look that he'd received all day.


End file.
